Skin care compositions of various kinds are widely used by consumers. Skin care compositions such as moisturizing lotions or creams are applied to obtain benefits of anti-aging, skin lightening and moisturizing, while make-up skin care compositions are applied to obtain desired optics and color benefits.
Besides benefits delivered by the skin care compositions, sensory is also one of the most important factors that appeal to consumers, in particular the sensory when consumers apply the products, for example product creaminess. However, some skin compositions would leave the consumer with poor sensory sensations due to the existence of some ingredients in the composition.
Therefore, we have recognized that there is an increasing need to develop skin care compositions with desirable sensory sensations upon application. This invention, therefore, is directed to a skin care composition comprising starch, benzotriazole derivative sunscreen, whitening pigment and a cosmetically acceptable carrier, wherein the starch is present in amount of less than 2.2% by weight of the composition, and the benzotriazole derivative sunscreen is present in amount of less than 0.22% by weight of the composition which unexpectedly result in superior creaminess perception to consumer upon application.